Walt Disney Records discography
This is a list of albums released by Walt Disney Records, including studio albums, soundtrack albums, compilation albums, and remix albums released by the label. Albums 1940s 1950s * Cinderella (1950) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Peter Pan (1953) * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) 1960s * Pollyanna (1960) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * Babes in Toyland (1961) * Walt Disney's Fun With Music (1961) * “Christmas at Disneyland (1962) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * Mary Poppins (1964) * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Happiest Millionaire (1967) * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) 1970s * The Aristocats (1970) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Robin Hood (1973) * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974) * The Apple Dumpling Gang (1975) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The Rescuers (1977) * Pete's Dragon (1977) * The Black Hole (1979) 1980s } || Released by outside record label |- | The Fox and the Hound|| || Released by Disney's Disneyland Records label |- | Tron || || Originally released by outside record labelRe-released by Walt Disney Records |- | The Black Cauldron|| || |- | ''The Great Mouse Detective || || |- | Flight of the Navigator || || |- | The Brave Little Toaster || || |- | Oliver & Company || || Released by Walt Disney Records |- |- | Honey, I Shrunk the Kids || || |- | The Little Mermaid || || Released by Walt Disney Records |- |} 1990s * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Honey, I Blew Up the Kid (1992) * The Mighty Ducks (1992) * Aladdin (1992) * The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) * The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993) * Hocus Pocus (1993) * Cool Runnings (1993) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) * The Three Musketeers (1993) * D2: The Mighty Ducks (1994) * The Lion King (1994) * The Return of Jafar (1994) * Angels in the Outfield (1994) * The Santa Clause (1994) * Man of the House (1995) * Pocahontas (1995) * A Goofy Movie (1995) * Toy Story (1995) * Muppet Treasure Island (1996) * James and the Giant Peach (1996) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996) * 101 Dalmatians (1996) * Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (1997) * Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) * That Darn Cat (1997) * Hercules (1997) * George of the Jungle (1997) * Air Bud (1997) * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * Flubber (1997) * Mr. Magoo (1997) * Belle's Magical World (1998) * Mulan (1998) * The Parent Trap (1998) * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Mighty Joe Young (1998) * My Favorite Martian (1999) * Tarzan (1999) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Fantasia 2000 (1999) 2000s * The Tigger Movie (2000) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * Dinosaur (2000) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) * Remember the Titans (2000) * 102 Dalmatians (2000) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Recess: School's Out (2001) * Myra (2001) * Milagros (2001) * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) * The Princess Diaries (2001) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Tarzan and Jane (2002) * Snow Dogs (2002) * Return to Never Land (2002) * Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) * The Country Bears (2002) * The Santa Clause 2 (2002) * Treasure Planet (2002) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) * Holes (2003) * Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) * The Lion King 1½ (2003) * Brother Bear (2003) * The Haunted Mansion (2003) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2003) * Teacher's Pet (2004) * Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) * Zenon Z3 (2004) * Stuck in the Suburbs (2004) * Home on the Range (2004) * Around the World in 80 Days (2004) * The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004) * Screaming Animals (2004) * Part of Misc (2004) * The Incredibles (2004) * Mulan II (2004) * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * Tarzan II (2005) * Go Figure (2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * The Pacifier (2005) * Ice Princess (2005) * Herbie: Fully Loaded (2005) * Sky High (2005) * Chicken Little (2005) * Kronk's New Groove (2005) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) * High School Musical (2006) * Bambi II (2006) * The Shaggy Dog (2006) * Ultimate Fauns (2006) * Cars (2006) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) * The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006) * Bridge to Terabithia (2007) * Meet the Robinsons (2007) * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) * Ratatouille (2007) * Underdog (2007) * High School Musical 2 (2007) * The Game Plan (2007) * Enchanted (2007) * National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) * High School Musical 2: Non-Stop Dance Party (2007) * College Road Trip (2008) * The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) * WALL-E (2008) * Camp Rock (2008) * High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) * Bolt (2008) * Nightmare Revisited (2008) * Bedtime Stories (2008) * Race to Witch Mountain (2009) * Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009) * Up (2009) * G-Force (2009) * A Christmas Carol (2009) * The Princess and the Frog (2009) 2010s See also * Hollywood Records discography * Lists of albums Notes References Category:Disney film soundtracks Disney Category:Disney music Film soundtracks Disney